


Любопытство как признак хорошего шефа

by ForeverNemi



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, эпистолярный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi





	Любопытство как признак хорошего шефа

Шеф Коллинз никогда не обольщалась на счет тех двоих, что достались ее отделу. Мужчины, что с них взять. Хотя у обоих были свои сильные стороны – Хэнсен был ударной силой, Фостер брал обаянием и хитростью. Но при всем этом они иногда допускали просчёты, которые были смешны даже новичкам. К их чести стоило заметить, что расслаблялись они все-таки вне заданий. Обычно.  
Забыть о том, что внутренняя почта и мессенджеры читаются, с их стороны было большой ошибкой. Когда Спенсер принес Коллинз распечатки переписки парочки, которая по чистому везению считалась в отделе лучшей, она не удержалась от знакомого с юности жеста капитана Пикара. Где-то между обсуждением структуры отчета о последнем деле и планами на следующий затесалось то, что Коллинз хотела бы развидеть навсегда.  
«От того, что ты так смотришь, ничего не изменится».  
Коллинз вначале не обратила внимания на это сообщение, но те, что последовали за ним, заставили ее в изумлении распахнуть глаза и перечитать строчки расшифровки:  
«Ты обещал, что мы обсудим это, когда вернемся».  
«Но не на работе же!», и с этим замечанием Така Коллинз готова была согласиться на все сто. Но Фостер оказался не так увлечен работой, как напарник, и продолжал спамить его сообщениями.  
«Так, я серьезно. Ты обещал, что мы это обсудим, а сам уже третий день меня избегаешь».  
«Это не повод трепаться об этом на работе!». А теперь Коллинз, хоть и была согласна формально, но поняла, что для Хэнсена это только прикрытие для нежелания обсуждать с Франклином что-то серьезное. А это будило любопытство. Пусть два ее лучших бойца были мужчинами – у каждого свои недостатки, с ними можно смириться, – но сама она оставалась женщиной, и любопытство для нее не было пороком.  
«Ты избегаешь меня ВНЕ работы», – рассерженный Фостер перешел на капслок, и это настораживало.  
«Все, что случилось в Амстердаме, остается в Амстердаме», ответил Так и переписка надолго прервалась. Следующее сообщение – от Хэнсена же – пришло только спустя почти четыре часа. «Друг, я серьезно. Это глупая затея».  
«Отсасывать тебе – вот глупая затея».  
Коллинз поперхнулась. Она прочитала строчку несколько раз, пока не убедила себя, что это реальность. Пришлось ущипнуть себя за запястье, но оно того стоило. Заварив некрепкий чай, Коллинз с удобством устроилась в кресле и приготовилась погрузиться в перипетии непростых отношений своих сотрудников.  
«Ты меня спровоцировал, сам знаешь».  
«Ты не повелся бы, если бы сам не захотел».  
«ТЫ МЕНЯ СПРОВОЦИРОВАЛ!»  
«Когда ты мне дрочил, ты об этом не думал».  
Коллинз сделала глоток, запивая свое изумление. Долгий, очень долгий глоток, а потом посмотрела на монитор, где в верхнем левом углу шла запись с камеры в кабинете Така и Франклина. На первый взгляд казалось, что они заняты работой, но Коллинз смотрела внимательно и знала, что искать. Напряжение между ними искрило, как оборванный провод, и то, как они старательно не смотрели друг на друга, настораживало. Понаблюдав еще с полминуты, она вернулась к их недавней переписке и была вознаграждена новой информацией.  
«Слушай, мы можем просто забыть об этом?»  
«Для тебя это так просто? Слабо сказать мне это в лицо?»  
Хэнсен снова замолчал. Больше, чем на полчаса, Коллинз сверялась по времени их сообщений.  
«Фрэнк»  
«Да, меня зовут именно так»  
«Слушай, ты сам знаешь, что это глупость. Я не знаю, что произошло, но не хочу об этом думать. Ты мой друг. Напарник. Ок?»  
«Нет. Ты пялился на меня тогда весь вечер, и я точно знаю, что ты ревновал»  
«Я за тебя беспокоился. Этот мудак готов был тебя с потрохами съесть!»  
«Поэтому ты решил его опередить? Хочу напомнить, что мне и нужно было его… соблазнить, а ты не дал!»  
Чтение становилось все более увлекательным. Коллинз некстати вспомнила все прочитанные в юности любовные романы и уже начала сопереживать двум своим идиотам. Она понимала, что встала на сторону Франклина и очень хотела дать Таку в лоб из-за его упрямства.  
«Молчишь? Знаешь, что я прав?»  
Хэнсен действительно молчал, зато Франклин болтал за двоих.  
«И не смотри на меня так. Думаешь, я не понимаю? Вспомни, что ты болтал, пока дрочил мне».   
Это было любопытно. Представить Така, бормочущего глупости во время секса, было сложно, но Коллинз справилась. Она вообразила, как два ее сотрудника, забившись в переулок возле клуба, целуются и тискаются, как подростки, перенасыщенные гормонами. Картинка стоящего на коленях перед Таком Франклина добавила в кровь кипятка. Хотя, возможно, это был слишком горячий чай. Коллинз было спокойнее винить его.  
«Я был не в себе», категорично ответил Хэнсен.  
«Это не оправдание. Ты меня хотел!»  
«Черт, мужик, прекращай это! Мы оба были не в себе»  
«Так, чтоб тебя разодрало, почему ты просто не признаешь то, что хотел меня? У тебя ведь это раньше началось, признайся!»  
«Да какого хрена ты пристал ко мне? Почему мы вообще обсуждаем это в переписке?»  
У Коллинз был тот же вопрос, но задать его было некому.  
«Потому что ты избегаешь меня вне работы», ответил Фостер. «Потому что ты трусишь!»  
«Нет!»  
«Да. Черт, мужик, просто признай это, давай поговорим как люди»  
«Не о чем нам говорить»  
«Ты лучше всех умеешь вести себя как королева драмы!»  
«Это не я закатываю истерику из-за того, что хочу просто забыть об этом!»  
«Отлично, забывай».  
Коллинз вздрогнула. Неужели Фостер так запросто сдался? Но нет, тогда это был бы не ее Фостер.  
Она читала и улыбалась – Франклин оправдал надежды  
«Ты кончил мне в рот»  
Молчание.  
«А до этого болтал что-то про мои охуенные губы»  
Молчание.  
«И язык».  
«И тебя трясло, когда я брал в горло»  
«Ты мне почти в любви признался»  
«А потом ты мне дрочил, мудак»  
«И целовал в шею»  
«Блядь, да заткнись ты!»  
Коллинз едва не подавилась чаем. Фостер все-таки вывел Така из равновесия.  
«Чего ты хочешь, Фрэнк? Признания своей охуенности? Признания в любви? Что тебе нужно? Я кончил тебе в рот и да, это был охуенный минет! Но почему ты просто не забудешь об этом и не перестанешь выносить мне мозг?»  
«Как насчет пары пива у меня дома сегодня?», съехал с темы Фрэнк.  
«Под Шадэ?»  
«Нет, под баскетбольный матч»  
На месте Така Коллинз с недоверием бы посмотрела на него в этот момент. Что-то подсказывало, что Хэнсен так и сделал.  
«А ты забудешь о том, что тогда было?»  
«Нет»  
«Тогда ничего не выйдет»  
Коллинз почти расстроилась. Все-таки, Хэнсен – мужлан. Она бы на его месте… Но строчки сообщений не прерывались, а узнать все до конца было любопытно.   
«Вообще-то, я не против повторить»  
«Нет»  
«Мужик, я предлагаю тебе отсос»  
«Нет»  
«Глубокий»  
«Нет»  
«А когда ты снова заставишь меня кончить в штаны, я даже не перешлю тебе счет за химчистку»  
«Фрэнк»  
На этом месте Коллинз почудилась пауза длиной с экватор.  
«Что?»  
«Только не под Шадэ, ладно?»  
«Ок!»  
«И, если что, то я готов буду оплатить химчистку».  
Святой Боже, это свершилось! Коллинз начинала переживать за свое душевное здоровье, но, кажется, стала свидетелем почти хэппи-энда.  
Романтичная часть ее души была спокойна за двух этих идиотов, но суровый шеф требовал напомнить им кое о чем.

– Вы, двое, – командным голосом начала она, едва войдя в кабинет, где было нечем дышать от напряжения. – Смею напомнить, что переписка агентов прочитывается не только по ключевым словам.  
Даже если бы она разделась и решила станцевать на столе – то и тогда ей не удалось бы привлечь к себе большего внимания. Хэнсен и Фостер, открыв рты и понимая, как сильно они попали, смотрели на нее и молчали.  
– Вижу, вы меня поняли. Это, – она швырнула на их столы две папки с одинаковыми досье на новую цель, – ваше следующее задание.  
Оба, не сговариваясь, потянулись к бумагам, а Коллинз, выходя, не удержалась от шпильки:  
– Могу заказать вам один номер, если хотите. И услуги химчистки – за счет конторы.


End file.
